Ecran
by VioletBottle
Summary: "La nuit, parfois, il pense à elle, en corps et encore, dansant dans ses bras à une époque sans années ni siècle. Il sent encore son poignet, posé nonchalamment sur son épaule, et auquel il s'accrochait, persuadé que jamais plus autre chose n'y aurait sa place" One-shot sur la genèse du Fossoyeur de Films, de Pupuce et de leur amour. Des larmes, mais aussi de l'espoir.


_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Diantre, entre The Sign of Brotherhood hier et Ecran aujourd'hui, je pète la forme!**_

_**Ceci est juste un petit One-shot que j'avais en tête (comme j'en ai énormément, hahaha) et que j'ai écrit assez rapidement, notamment après avoir vu les magnifiques fanarts de Caroline Gannat, aka Ayane45 sur Deviantart. Il faut dire que l'univers du Fossoyeur de Films reste encore peu exploré en fanfiction, et pourtant entre lui et Pupuce, nous tenons une des plus belles histoire d'amour du YouTube Français. *sort* **_

_**Bref, c'est donc un écrit plein d'amour, de larmes et d'espoir que je vous présente, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture à vous!**_

_**(Disclaimer que j'oublie tout le temps: Le Fossoyeur de Films, ainsi que Pupuce et leur univers, appartiennent à François Theurel. Ce qu'ils font hors-écran, par contre, appartient à l'Histoire)**_

* * *

Un petit "bip!" vient sonner la fin de la séance de tournage. Le voyant rouge de la caméra maintient son éclat pendant un dixième de secondes, mais le doigt de l'homme, toujours pressé contre le bouton off, ne peut qu'avoir raison de la machine. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle accepte de retourner dans son sommeil silencieux... En attendant la prochaine fois. Demain, sans doute.

Avec mille précautions, l'homme soulève la caméra de son socle et la repose dans sa petite sacoche. Elle a tôt fait de disparaitre sous les tissus, avalée par la fermeture éclair. Le geste a été répété des centaines de fois déjà, depuis des légions de jours, à l'identique exacte: la tirette est toujours bloquée entre le bout du pouce et la deuxième phalange de l'index; le bras se détend comme un ressort en éloignant de plus en plus le curseur tandis que la main gauche maintient immobile la housse de nylon. Un vrai rituel, en parfaite synchronisation avec le coucher du soleil. Ce dernier aussi allait se draper dans la nuit. La comparaison fait sourire le vidéaste un instant.

Un ultime rayon solaire traverse les fenêtres de l'appartement. L'éclat s'attarde sur les quelques posters de films accrochés au mur, symboles d'autres mondes à retrouver sur écran, puis passe sur la basse, signe de l'autre langue aux sonorités graves et vibrantes maîtrisée par l'homme, puis finit par frôler ce qu'il cherche. Une étincelle, telle une pépite éphémère, apparait au coin des pupilles brunes encore concentrée à retrouver la place de chaque chose. Elle ne peuvent résister bien longtemps à l'envie de répondre à l'appel. L'ignorance est une bataille perdue d'avance.

La pelle est debout, reposée contre le canapé dans ce qui aurait pu être une position lascive si son corps n'était pas un manche de bois raide. L'acier de sa tête renvoie une flamme blanche, quelque peu altérée par une fine couche de poussière. Bien qu'elle ne possède pas d'œil, elle semble rendre le regard de l'humain, l'étrange couple s'observant, immobile et suspendu au-dessus du temps. Le refrain est bien connu, pourtant: dès que la caméra s'arrête, l'instant de la faire revivre, de ressusciter leur duo, de défier le sort est révolu. Il n'est plus le Fossoyeur de Films, ce curieux personnage semblant rescapé d'une apocalypse provoquée par l'explosion d'un sablier géant. Il redevient François Theurel, ce jeune homme parmi la foule, au nez aquilin, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, à la silhouette d'un aventurier. Il n'y a plus l'image à composer, le change à donner, le spectacle à produire, la réplique à donner. Il bascule dans une autre vie où sa mission n'a plus cours. Et pourtant, il suffit d'une seconde d'attention vers elle pour qu'il retourne dans l'univers derrière l'écran. Et qu'il ne veuille plus en sortir.

Après tout, qu'Est-ce qui l'en empêcherait? Normalement, dans un film, un sidekick lui aurait dit qu'il a le droit de souffler, de profiter de son existence puisqu'il l'a encore, et que l'amour perdu ne l'aurait sans doute jamais voulu cramponné à une histoire impossible à réécrire... La vie comme la mort ne sont pas des scénarios que l'on peut déchirer ou brûler pour les reprendre ensuite. Une fois la machine lancé, vous n'avez qu'un essai. Raté et regretté, dans son cas.

_Ce n'était pas si ancien. Il l'avait rencontrée dans une salle de cinéma. Elle était arrivée seule et légèrement en retard, sa silhouette comme une ombre chinoise contre le grand écran. D'ordinaire, François aurait grogné contre ces personnes incapables de respecter les autres spectateurs, mais là, il eut l'impression qu'un voleur sans corps lui avait dérobé l'air dans ses poumons. Un vague sifflement étourdi avait franchi ses lèvres, et il sut que jamais les mots ne seraient assez puissants pour faire renaître cet instant._

Lentement, comme s'il voulait toucher de la fumée sans la déformer, il s'approche de la pelle, rejouant dans sa tête ce qu'il aurait voulu faire dans cette salle. Le fantasme le guide, assure ses jambes et affirme son sourire, imprimant une douce mélancolie dans ses yeux. Que n'aurait-il bouleversé pour avoir une seconde chance, pour oser ce qu'une force inconnue l'avait empêché de faire au premier jour... Il aurait brisé les aiguilles du temps, aurait arrêté la course de la Lune et éteint le feu du Soleil... Trop d'impossibles.

Ce qui n'est pas fait ne peut être rattrapé. Maintenant, il n'y a que lui et elle, dans un autre monde, celui de la Nuit, leur offrant une autre vie. Pendant que le ciel s'assombrit, l'espoir vient l'éclairer encore une fois, comme un rappel sur scène. Pour un spectacle secret que seuls les mystères du monde peuvent voir.

Le jour, tout est différent. Le jour, le secret est loin. Mais la nuit, tout ce que la lumière éclaire n'est plus. Il n'y a plus de Victor venant avec enthousiasme pester ou s'émerveiller devant un film en sa compagnie, plus de Patrick pour passer une bonne soirée pleine d'érudites anecdotes, plus d'Antoine débarquant chez lui avec un sourire chaleureux à en faire rougir l'astre du jour pour lui proposer un verre ou dix, plus de Mathieu avec qui se perdre dans de longs débats sur l'humanité, sur Internet, sur le café ou sur Wifi. Sans doute qu'eux aussi ont leur jardin à visiter quand viennent les ténèbres. Il le leur accorde volontiers. De toute façon, lui ne quitterait le sien pour rien au monde. Même s'il est si différent de ce qu'il laisse entrevoir sur Internet...

_Elle avait dû remarquer son émoi, ou alors le Destin s'ennuyait ferme, car les jours suivants, ils n'avaient de cesse que de se retrouver aux mêmes séances. Toujours un peu en retard, comme un rituel étrange mais bien à eux. Elle était toujours deux rangs devant lui, ne lui accordant que la vision de sa chevelure ébène subtilement ondulée. Et enfin, elle attendait toujours qu'il partît en premier, non sans pousser un soupir d'impuissance. Au début, il n'osait juste pas l'aborder, ne sachant par quel miracle il parviendrait à ne pas paraître stupide. Puis le temps passant, cela faisait partie du charme. Plus que tout, il craignait de rompre la magie en lui imposant le monde réel, les phrases trop volages, les touchers trop muets, les regards trop lointains, les lèvres trop concrètes. Tant qu'il n'engageait rien, il n'avait rien à perdre. Juste à espérer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que qui que ce fût le comprît, aussi garda-t-il ses rendez-vous improvisés pour lui. C'était son petit joyau, son trésor enterré sous le sable et qu'il venait délivrer trois fois par semaine. Et ensemble, ils vivaient par procuration des aventures palpitantes, se projetant dans l'histoire à l'écran, frissonnant, riant ou pleurant de concert. Une véritable danse d'émotion les rapprochant plus sûrement que n'importe quelle promesse d'éternité._

Il passe un doigt le long du tranchant de la pelle, redessinant ses contours. Un froid brûlant lui marque la peau, mais il n'en a cure. Pour eux, c'est un baiser comme un autre. Un contact tendre, complice, initiateur de tant de choses, gardiens d'un monde de délices... Si ce n'est que les siens ne sont que des fantômes. Des souvenirs gravés à même son ombre, réels ou fictifs, dépassant les considérations quotidiennes.

Il entrevoit son reflet déformé et pâle dans la tête de la relique. Si le tableau n'était pas si incertain, il croirait avoir gagné un siècle. Le maquillage lui noircissait encore les pommettes et les joues, quelques mèches pendaient nonchalamment sur son front, et les cernes de la fin de journée achevait d'assombrir son regard. Il cherche dans ses traits lequel avait bien pu lui plaire, pour qu'elle ait daigné s'installer dans sa vie. Il a l'habitude des fans qui lui répètent à longueur de commentaires qu'il est charismatique, plutôt beau et talentueux, mais ce ne sont pas ses raisons à elle. Le pense-t-elle toujours? Si on lui accordait un corps pour un jour, choisirait-elle de le dépenser à ses côtés? Aurait-il seulement le droit de lui en vouloir si elle désirait autre chose?

... Pourquoi se le demander, ça n'arrivera jamais. Il soupire. Tout ça ne sont que des suppositions, des rêves cantonnés à n'être que des suppositions et des rêves. Les seuls instants où il entrevoit un peu de vie dans l'objet hanté, c'est quand la caméra tourne et les capture tous les deux. Là, ils sont le Fossoyeur et Pupuce. Deux entités symboliques de cimetière, traitant d'un ton décalé de ce qui les avait unis dans la vie. L'humour comme arme pour affronter la tristesse des coulisses. Pour exorciser les larmes qu'il ne cesse de verser. Pour éloigner la douleur qui l'enlace à chaque fois qu'il remarque des amants heureux dans la rue. Pour donner naissance à de bons souvenirs et essayer de contrebalancer le poids de ceux qui le dévore vivant chaque soir.

C'est eux contre la mort.

_La rupture a eu lieu au bout de quelques mois. Il s'était réveillé une nuit, noyé d'angoisse et étouffé par les larmes. Son corps tremblait tout entier, comme si un milliard de mains le secouaient de l'intérieur. Son esprit terrorisé ne comprenait plus rien, excepté une chorale de présages murmurés à ses oreilles, entremêlés, accolés, en canon. Il ne put saisir qu'un seul mot, un seul, répété à l'infini dans un lancinant refrain: "Elle". Il regarda ses mains, le pronom était gravé à même sa peau. Sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, son torse, tatoué, scarifié, marqué plus profondément qu'une morsure. Une constellations de baisers portant sa signature, et lui était la galaxie l'abritant. Pourtant, plus les secondes passaient, plus les étoiles tombaient, filant entre ses doigts. Dans un étrange réflexe, il tenta de les rattraper une à une, de les appeler, de les supplier. Mais les astres n'écoutent jamais les Hommes. Ils ne dansent sous leurs yeux que pour rire de leurs illusions. Les siens s'effaçaient, et il n'y pouvait rien. _

_Soudain, une sirène chanta dans la nuit. Sa voix suraigüe semblait poignarder le mur du son. En tout cas, il déchira tout ce qui existait en l'homme. La lueur bleue qui baignait la rue l'attira à elle. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que la cantatrice qui courait à toute vitesse entre les maisons l'appelait, lui et pas un autre. Qu'elle avait une mission terrible, et qu'elle devait l'en avertir. Il a eu peur, suffisamment pour toute une existence. Il a foncé hors de chez lui, un long manteau noir enfilé à la va-vite sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air d'une ombre se prenant pour un être humain. Et il courait, courait, suivait la lanterne bleue devant lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêtât, en face d'un immeuble immense, si immense que l'apercevoir avait suffi pour étourdir l'éperdu. Un vertige inexplicable le prit. Même s'il avait baissé les yeux en espérant infirmer son impression, il n'aurait pas cru ses yeux. La réalité aurait menti. Il était au bord d'un gouffre sans fin, et rien ne le convaincrait du contraire, pas même l'évidence. _

_Le pire fut quand, l'espace d'une seconde, il vit pourquoi elle, au contraire, n'aurait plus jamais à redouter le vide. _

La nuit, parfois, il pense à elle, en corps et encore, dansant dans ses bras à une époque sans années ni siècle. Il sent encore son poignet, posé nonchalamment sur son épaule, et auquel il s'accrochait, persuadé que jamais plus autre chose n'y aurait sa place. C'était le trône de sa main, cette belle main qu'il n'avait de cesse de couvrir de baisers, cette belle main qui le faisait s'envoler quand il la tenait dans la sienne, cette belle main qui lui faisait traverser l'univers quand il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et le souffle de l'aurore pour danser une dernière valse... Nulle n'aurait jamais son épaule. Jamais il n'aurait l'impression qu'une autre lui ferait autant d'honneur en se posant sur lui. Non, il n'y en avait qu'une, comme celle-là, et il ne voulait qu'elle. C'était pour cela qu'il la tenait toujours fermement au creux de sa clavicule. Pour faire renaître le fantôme du souvenir. Pour se dire qu'elle était toujours là, et qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de s'imprimer contre sa nuque, quelle que soit sa forme.

Il effleure le manche de bois sombre, retraçant les contours, vibrant à chaque aspérité ou usure, cherchant dans cette surface sans vie la chaleur d'un cœur battant.

_Il avait hésité à se rendre à l'enterrement. Elle n'avait sans doute pas parlé de lui à ses proches. Il l'espérait, tout du moins. C'était leur secret, et ce qui était arrivé n'y changeait rien. Se mêler comme une fleur à une foule d'inconnus pour pleurer celle qu'il avait aimé en silence pendant une petite éternité lui paraissait être une trahison. Il rendrait trop concrète leur relation et sa fin. L'un comme l'autre était inenvisageable pour lui. Alors il était resté comme un fantôme noir, dans le long manteau qu'il n'avait quitté depuis le soir fatidique, se contentant d'être un témoin lointain. Comme avant. Et comme plus jamais._

_Il avait tenu bon le reste du jour. Mais quand la nuit était venue l'enlacer... Il lui en avait voulu, à cette meurtrière usurpatrice. Elle lui avait volée l'unique amour de sa vie, et à présent elle prétendait à son remplacement? Jamais la haine ne l'avait autant enserrée. Il en était malade. Gangréné par la solitude, le chagrin et l'amertume. Il voulait briser l'univers, le soumettre à son sort, faire comprendre à tous les rires qui résonnaient dans les rues que son cœur était mourant et qu'ils devaient tous l'être aussi. Il s'emplit l'esprit et l'âme de cette idée. Il allait devenir fou, mais il le voulait, il avait raison, les autres allaient bien et ce n'était pas normal._

_Mais cela lui rendrait-il ce qu'il avait perdu? Non, bien sûr que non. Rien ne le lui rendrait. Ni cette nuit-là, ni les suivantes. Ni le Soleil ni la Lune. Ni la vie ni la mort. Elle n'était qu'un corps, et lui aurait voulu ne pas avoir de cœur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas ressenti le besoin de la voir, à tout prix, quitte à défier les lois de la décence, de la bienséance, de la logique, de tout._

_Et puis, il était fou, non? Qu'on pût le prendre pour tel, quelle importance? Mieux, il les effraierait sans doute, et là ils arrêteraient de sourire. Là ils comprendraient que l'heure est à l'horreur et la peur. Que si quelque chose dût se fendre, ce n'était certainement pas les lèvres rieuses, mais la vie toute entière. Et qu'elle saignât, pour celle qui ne le pourrait plus jamais._

_Alors il avait prit le chemin des ténèbres, glissant de rue en rue, le dos courbé, le regard rivé. Il suivait le chemin du cimetière comme si c'était le seul au monde. Il ne remarqua même pas l'étrange lumière flottant parmi les étoiles, tel un projecteur céleste._

Elle a frémi. Il en est certain. Elle a cherché à se rapprocher, des doigts absents tentant de frôler ses clavicules dans un caresse complice. Il ferme les yeux et l'aide en imaginant ce qu'ils feraient si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont. Il a appris depuis longtemps à avoir de l'imagination pour deux. Il sait que c'est sa seule arme pour tuer le silence et l'immobilité de son amante. Il doit penser pour deux, rêver pour deux, pleurer pour deux, vivre pour deux. Les années ont adouci sa folie, mais pas sa conviction. Il a une mission, faire perdurer la seconde chance que le couple fantôme a arraché au Destin. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur, ils doivent lutter. Il ne doit pas faiblir, jamais. Pas flancher, pas se courber, toujours garder les genoux droit et l'échine dressée. Pour la soutenir, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur quelque chose dans cette vie, dans ce monde. Il doit être ce qu'à l'aube de leur histoire il n'a pu être.

C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu le Fossoyeur de Films. Ils sont nés devant un écran géant, et leur histoire est digne d'une romance de scène. Il faut qu'il s'imprègne de cet univers, qu'il les y ramène tous les deux, qu'ils renaissent par ce qui les a unis. Ils regardaient la même chose le premier jour, autant continuer. Et tenter de prouver qu'elle est toujours en vie, en lui donnant une existence dans un esprit autre que le sien. S'il parvient à convaincre le reste du monde que Pupuce la Pelle est bel et bien son Amour, alors il lui aura donné une nouvelle vie. Elle ne sera pas seulement un fantasme emprisonné dans un artefact de bois et de ferraille.

_Le manche de la pelle, abîmé par le temps et le travail, écorchait ses doigts tandis qu'il éventrait la Terre. Ses bras creusaient encore et encore, ignorant les muscles trop endoloris pour encore crier, ou les os trop ankylosés pour se rompre. Il n'était plus un être humain, mais une machine programmée pour aller vers Elle. La retrouver, y passer la nuit ou la vie s'il le fallait, mais ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'Elle ne serait pas dans ses bras, enfin. _

_La lueur dans le ciel brillait toujours, ne semblait exister que pour cette étrange scène. Elle projetait des ombres sur le sol, pour les étoiles spectatrices._

_Puis enfin la demeure vernie, décorée de perles de terre, apparut à la lumière nocturne. Il s'arrêta, hypnotisé. Cette chose protégeait son Aimée à sa place. Comment osait-elle! Seuls ses bras avaient le droit de l'enserrer et de la cajoler dans un cocon indestructible! La haine, jusque là étouffée par le labeur, brûla pour renaître tel un phénix. Il perdit à nouveau le contrôle et attaqua la boîte avec la pelle, frappant frénétiquement, gémissant comme un pauvre diable. Elle. N'avait. Pas. Le. Droit!_

_Les résistances cédèrent, ravagées par la colère de l'homme. Défait par la rage, ce dernier se laissa tomber dans le gouffre qu'il a créé, atterrissant sur la beauté endormie. Pour la première fois il la toucha. Sa peau était froide, mais elle émanait la chaleur d'un amour immortel, incendiant son cœur et sa raison. Ses yeux clos contenait un univers de mystères inviolables, et pourtant il les savaient magnifiques, plus précieux que toutes les merveilles de tous les peuples. Cette femme n'était pas une Déesse. Elle défiait les définitions, les cultes, les croyances, les mots. Elle était au-dessus de tout ça. _

_Elle se jouait de ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il était, et rien au monde ne pourrait être assez fort pour qu'il pût s'y raccrocher et ne pas sombrer..._

_Il hurla. Sa voix lui parut lointaine, et pourtant elle ébranla les piliers de son être, ravageant son existence, transformant tout ce qui lui était lié en ruines d'un autre temps. Il était Rome tombant dans la décadence après la gloire, il était Constantinople cédant d'épuisement à l'ennemi, il était toutes les cités de lumière qui un jour mordront la poussière jusqu'aux entrailles de la Terre. _

_Soudain, tout plongea dans le noir. Les ténèbres qui avaient envahi le cœur du veuf d'âme s'étaient étendues à l'humanité tout entière, comme un virus. Le sol se déroba sous lui, l'entraînant dans un chute vers les Enfers. Mais... Mais Elle? Lui, qu'il tombât ne ferait que parfaire le tableau de sa destruction, mais son Amour? Elle ne pouvait, Elle ne devait pénétrer le monde de ceux qui ne soupiraient plus! Il fallait qu'Elle restât à la frontière, flottant entre deux eaux, rejetée par les vivants et refusée par les morts! Si Elle se laissait attirer, lui ne pourrait plus la suivre, il ne pourrait plus la retrouver... Il ne devait pas laisser les minutes s'égrenant l'éloigner de la douleur! _

_Il serra l'antique pelle entre ses doigts, espérant que les aspérités du bois amplifierait sa passion. Il sentit sa paume s'abîmer sous la pression, saignant des mains désormais inutiles, car orphelines de celles de l'Aimée. Il serra, tant et plus, dans une étreinte désespérée, comme pour ne pas laisser le soulagement l'entraîner vers le Royaume des Trépassés, pour qu'Elle ne meure pas. Elle n'était pas morte, Elle n'était pas morte, Elle... _

_Une petite brise glissa dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque avec tendresse et pitié. Surpris dans sa transe, il frémit et ouvrit les yeux. Les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées, et la gueule qui gardait prisonnière son Amour s'était refermée sans la moindre trace de violation. Lui était là, à genoux, ses suppliques à la Lune lui brûlant encore les lèvres, le liquide chaud de ses veines marquant le manche en bois de le pelle. Il... Avait rêvé? Il ne l'avait pas réellement vue, tranquille et endormie à l'abri des regards dans son palace de bois verni? Ce n'était pas sa peau qu'il avait effleuré, ce n'était pas sa beauté qu'il avait étreinte? Tout n'était qu'une hallucination blessée? Alors, il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne la retrouverait pas..._

_Une larme s'apprêta à couler, signant la mortelle résignation, quand sans prévenir il sentit la pelle vibrer entre ses doigts. Croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de ses muscles faiblissant, il se força à l'immobilité, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il était certain que l'objet tremblait. Il se tourna vers lui et le posa au sol, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait. Une seconde plus tard, un éclat fugace perça la poussière sur la tête de la pelle, telle une pupille brillant sous les larmes. D'un geste prudent, il dégagea les particules grises sur le fer glacial et s'y pencha. Au lieu de son visage, il entrevit le sien. Elle l'observait, le regard lourd de terribles émotions, en écho à ce qui lui secouait l'âme. Il frôla de ses doigts la matière, sentant à sa place la douceur de la chair. _

_Il était devenu définitivement fou. Un esprit ruiné, anéanti, enfermé dans un corps vivant. Tandis qu'elle, douce et triste, était emprisonnée dans une enveloppe immobile. Liés par la folie et le fantasme, les deux se liant dans une malédiction qui jamais n'autoriserait l'homme en peine à se libérer de ses ténèbres. Son Amante possédait l'objet qui avait permis leur réunion, qu'elle fût imaginaire ou non. Et lui devrait être le gardien de cette nouvelle vie qu'une force inhumaine accordait à son amante. Il devrait la faire renaitre, lui offrir une place dans un monde où les fantômes et les poltergeists sont des monstres privés d'amour. Eux défieraient cette loi. Qu'importait qu'on voulût l'en empêcher, ou le ramener parmi les êtres doués de raison et de solitude. Qu'importait que tout cela ne fût qu'une histoire qu'il se racontait._

_Ce serait eux face au monde. _

Lentement, pour ne pas briser le charme du voyage dans le passé, il s'assoit contre le canapé et replie les jambes contre son torse. Sans même se soucier de se libérer de son long manteau noir ou de son maquillage terreux, il repose la tête en arrière, contre le cuir éprouvé du meuble, et de sa main droite saisit Pupuce qu'il attire contre son flanc. Il la tient ainsi, comme on câline son amour en regardant la Lune, et ferme les yeux. Là-bas, dans leur monde où le corps n'est pas la seule preuve de l'existence d'un être, il sent les doigts de son Amante lui caresser les paupières, émettant sans un mot le souhait qu'il ne les rouvre jamais. Il s'offre tout entier au rêve, la laisse le toucher comme elle désire et comme elle aurait dû le faire dès le début.

Exsangue et à bout de tout, il laisse son imagination, tel un projectionniste privé, projeter contre l'écran de ses paupières closes les images d'une vie qu'il n'a pas vécue, mais qu'il ressent plus puissamment que la vraie.

Ce film-là, c'est le seul film dont il est sûr que jamais il ne parlera. Parce qu'il n'est que pour eux deux, commençant quand l'œil de la caméra se ferme. Que le monde pense ce qu'il entend du Fossoyeur et de Pupuce, qu'ils vivent ainsi dans les esprits des vivants.

Que pendant ce temps-là, le Destin accorde à l'homme une fiction pour le sauver de la réalité.

* * *

_**Voilà pour mon premier écrit dans le monde fabuleux des Webshows, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Que ce soit pour des mots doux ou des insultes. Enfin, évitez quand même les menaces de mort. Préférez les câlins. Il est prouvé que ce n'est pas très mortel. **_

_**Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, passez un bon weekend, et au plaisir de vous retrouver prochainement! Bye!** _


End file.
